runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Night of the Sea Slug
Falador had descended into chaos, with citizens running as fast as they could form the White Knights who marched after them, swords raised and ready to kill. Others such as Bruce Brysworth and Mark Theobald were dueling with the Knights and generally avoiding to be killed. "I can't keep this up much longer! I've already been cut in the leg!" Mark exclaimed as he edged backwards while dueling. "Keep fighting! They're not invincible!" Bruce called to him while keeping on his toes from a Knight who was rather swift. Outside of the city walls Raef looked through a crack to glimpse the violence. He could see Mark and Bruce stumbling about and decided he had to try and get back in whatever the cost; it was his duty to Sir Amik and his city. Behind him he could see the hordes of sea slugs watching him, waiting to attack and possess him. Their large fat bodies wriggled and slithered across the wet grass towards a crack in the wall where they could enter without being noticed. He could try getting through the city gate, but it would be far too heavy for him to open up alone. Seeing a large gap in the wall to the south, he began to make his way along to it, but not before killing a sly slug which was stalking him from behind with another of his darts. ---- King Harmon Reeves watched the city below him from his window, and turned to Tarqinder, Tony, Dancus and Raiah. "The time of the attack nears, and it is now down to you to defend the city. The Paladins will help you and all the citizens have hidden away in their homes. The Seers predicted an attack from the coast of Witchaven, so hurry, and do what you must," Harmon ordered. "It's just like the economy crisis all over again; Ardougne becomes a battlefield," Tony noted, before making his way out of the room with Dancus and Raiah. Tarqinder stopped and turned to face Harmon, alone. "Hide yourself, and whatever happens, do not open the doors to anyone. For all you know they could be under the influence of sea slugs," Tarqinder said firmly. "I'll be fine, I know a thing or two about keeping things quiet," Harmon said. "Good luck, Tarqinder." "Thank you." Tarqinder went after the others and left Harmon to look in despair; would his city ever be safe? ---- This was... out of control. The Knights were under the sea slug's influence and I couldn't stop them in any way. Even I, the great Master of Necromancy couldn't purge a force this big. I ran through the streets of Falador, with several knights on my tail. All around me, the swirling multicoloured lights were beginning to become more and more prominent. The smoke was rising up to the sky; I could already see a hurricane of airborne ash forming, and another one to the west. I was almost at the Main Gate; the pack of knights behind me was growing. I had to lose them, or else they'd imprison me again. I dashed behind the general store and grabbed runes from my pack. Don't fail me now!! I thought. I crushed the tiny stones and whispered "West Bank". ---- "Hey!" a White Knight shouted, his voice droning and robotic. "The infidel escaped us. But he left some very important evidence." He leaned over on the ground and picked something up. "What is it, sir?" one of his accomplices asked. "Rune dust. He must have teleported somewhere. He could be anywhere in the kingdom by now. Split up! We'll find him somewhere." ---- I landed in the Falador West Bank. No knights were around; I decided to run for it. But before I did, I saw someone oddly... familiar? She was only a couple of hundred meters away. Her wild hair and black robes told me one thing; she's Zamorakian. And her face told me another. She was Hecate, my old apprentice turned necromanceress. I ran out of the bank and sped towards her. "Hecate!" I shouted. "Master... Master Vadas? What are you doing here?" she asked. "I'd ask the same of you, my former apprentice." ---- Hecate was to say the very least, shocked. For the years she had spent underground she had seen very few real human faces - and not once had she seen the face of her Master in necromancy. She composed herself. "It's a... a long story, my master." "Speak, my apprentice," Vadas said. "What have you been doing since I last saw you?" "Well, my master - I have been underground building an army. Using the skills you taught me. Recently I chanced an attack on Rimmington and the like, and to investigate a man came. An adventurer, Bruce Brysworth. He had no way to leave, so he stayed with me for a while. Then my base began to flood, and we were forced to escape by a boat. Together we managed to return to his home, for shelter, but Crandor blew up and we had to leave with a family Bruce had allowed to stay in his home. Now we have come to Falador for safety." "What in the name of the Lord were you doing building an army?" "It's part of our plan, my master." "Plan? What plan? Who's plan?" "I was entrusted to build an army for our conquest of Karamja." "Yes, but who's plan?" Vadas repeated. "Well... I'm a Reformist now." "A... a Reformist?" said Vadas, stunned. "Hecate, my apprentice... how could you join them?" "Please, my master. It's the only way for us to survive. We are already persecuted in Kandarin and hunted down across the Three Kingdoms! We need sanctuary!" "Hecate, I cannot believe you joined them." "Please. The plan can be restarted any time soon. And Bruce, he is brilliantly tactically minded. He can lead our armies to victory! But he can also save our brethren in Kandarin under the simple ruse of him taking them as his passengers on his adventures." "You speak of this 'Bruce Brysworth' with deep affection." "I... I..." Hecate began. But she faltered. Then she said, boldly, "I choose my path. And my path is with that -" "Stop there!" a White Knight bellowed. "Uh-oh," Hecate and Vadas said in union. Then they started to run. ---- "What is your bidding, dark lord?" the Metallian croaked, on his knees. "Keep the sea slugs in line, make sure they remember who they really serve..." Sharkros replied. "It shall be done, at the right price." "I do not deal in currency. That's a human thing. When I take over, how about I give you Lumbridge?" "I'd rather have Varrock. Lumbridge will be... uninhabited." "You cannot have Varrock. I already have struck a deal with the Red Mist - and now it is void of life, except that idiotic king and his... people. Now go! Mother Mallum is waiting my signal." The Metallian got up, and marched away. You could hear his feet stomping, with a metallic crush. ---- "Kroak! I see four humans, skin looks normal. Could be working for the dark lord!" Lady Vile hissed. "Give me that telescope!" he grunted, and he grabbed it. "Impossible... hes still young. Time has been not so kind to me" mumbled Kroak. "Are they friend or foe?" Empriro asked, stroking his dragonite battleaxe. "Both. You know the drill - subdue now, talk later!" he said, and he raised a dragonite longsword. ---- Bruce and Mark were almost cornered now, and many White Knights had diverted their attention to them now. "Help us Saradomin!" Mark shrieked as a long white sword was stabbed towards him, narrowly missing and smashing into the brickwork of Falador. "The Parade will go on, and Mother Mallum shall be proud!" The Knight exclaimed. "You'll drown the entire planet you damn fools! You won't be able to live in your precious human shells!" Bruce yelled. "We will live freely then, in harmony with our fellow sea creatures!" "Bruce, I think this is it. Nice knowing you!" Mark called to him as the final blow was about to be delivered. Suddenly, a death blast struck the two Knights in the back, killing them instantly. They both fell to the floor; dead. From behind the corpses stepped four people. "I was saving that one up for a special occasion," Jake grinned; "Did you miss me?" Then, from behind was sound of coughing and brickwork falling, and from behind a gap in the wall stepped Sir Raef, his elegant clothing coated with dust. "That isn't the nicest of ways to break into Falador I'm sure, but at least I'm back now. What's the matter Mark? Who are these people?" Raef asked, brushing dust off his sleeve. "Raef, this is Jake; he helped us in Ardougne," Mark announced. "And these are my parents, and this is my friend, Ilya," Jake said. "And pleased to meet you Raef, but now isn't the time for chit-chat, let's get rid of these foul molluscs!" "Just thought you'd like to know, there's a horde of sea slugs along the water's edge outside the city, if that helps," Raef said. "We'll deal with them later, but for now I think we need to sort out this foul Parade, and maybe start putting some fires out," Bruce suggested. "Mark, come with me. I know this sounds like a suicide mission but we need to infiltrate the White Knight's Castle; and fast! Sir Amik could be in danger!" Raef insisted as he ran off in the direction of the Castle, Mark in pursuit. "I'm coming!" Mark called after Raef. "Right, now Jake; let's get to work!" Bruce exclaimed as the group split up. ---- "For goodness sake, did Harmon get this wrong? I haven't seen anything in the water and nothing has entered Ardougne. I think we may have discovered the first incorrect Seers in all of history!" Raiah noted. "That would be far too simple, and Seers never get things wrong. When I was on Karamja there was this cave, really deep cave and it had tihs room in it. And in this room were all these drawings, loads of them, all over the wall. One depicted a volcano billowing smoke, and look in front of you; smoke and ash. It showed what looked like a crab, or some other crustacean, now the world is being attacked by sea life! All of it, it's coming true. There was another illustration though, it showed something like a steeple, a church of some kinds. A church exactly like the one there!" Tarqinder exclaimed pointing at the tall stone church which towered above them. "You don't know what it could mean though," Tony grunted. "I'll bet the key to this situation lies in there, and I'm going in." "Well I'm waiting here, I'm not wandering off." "Neither are we, what Harmon says is law, we'll follow what he says," Dancus insisted. "Then so be it, but I'm going where the action is," Tarqinder grinned, sneaking inside the church. ---- We all stood at the outskirts of Witchaven, with swords and spellbooks at the ready. We were all sweating as we waited for the slugs to attack. Anything could happen. And one thing did. I, Dancus Frumac, fell unconscious. My precognate powers were telling me something. ---- I awoke, as I always did in a black and white wonderworld. I was having yet another vision. I was in Falador, well, you know, I was seeing Falador. It was overrun by slugs. But.. what was with the knights? It almost seemed as if they were allied with them. The army of molluscs were using their powers to mind-control the knights! That must be it! Suddenly, all went black. I woke up oon the other side of the world... at Witchaven. The village was swamped with brown, pulsating life-forms. Ugh. Several people were under the trance. I couldn't tell if they were friend or foe. And, then all was black again. ---- "Halt! Identify!" screamed a strange man, who was marching towards them, with four others following. "What's wrong with this guy!" Tony said to Raiah, pointing at Dancus. "He's having a vision-" "We surrender!" Tony abruptly shouted, putting his hands up. Raiah followed suite. "I'm Tony de Fillo, and this is Raiah Gestoff. The passed-out guy on the floor is Dancus Frumac." "Is he hurt?" Kroak asked, examining him. "Nah, just having a vision." "Thats the weirdest way to have a vision!" Tyran noted, his granite armour shifting. "So, what brings you here, padawan?" "Don't call me that, master" smiled Tony, as he shook Kroak's hand. "I know you've met my associates, Lady Vile, Empriro and Tyran." "Where's Tarqinder got to?" Raiah inquired. "Turk-Indah?" Lady Vile said. "Yes. Turk-Indah" Tony said, rolling his eyes. ---- Tarqinder made his way inside the church, the stained glass windows allowing little light to enter the room. His footsteps echoed as he walked further inwards. A figure lay on one of the seats, its skin distinctly yellow and definitely sea slug. Tarqinder left the man and then heard a clink as his sword hit something metal on the floor. Tarqinder felt about on the floor and found what seemed to be a metal cover, which he proceeded to remove. Below it was a hole, just about big enough for him to get down. "Down I go," Tarqinder murmured as he began his descent down the hole, his footsteps making a significant amount of noise which caused the possessed man to open one eye and awaken. Tarqinder landed on wet ground, and then looked to see hundreds of sea slugs, some large, some small, all making their way towards the opposite direction, completely ignoring him. "Why do they ignore me?" Tarqinder asked himself. "Because we don't need you," sneered someone form behind. Tarqinder turned around to see the figure emerging standing behind him, having come from the church above. "What the Hell is it with you lot?" Tarqinder asked, raising his sword. "We're going to Falador now, but not before we wake up the army above!" Sneered the man. Tarqinder killed the man and stabbed at the sea slug which granted him the unwanted attention of a few slugs which leaped towards him. Fleeing the tunnel he made his way to the church. Slamming the metal cover over the hole he trapped the slugs and turned to the exit. ---- "Everyone! We need to get to Ardougne! The sea slugs have been there all along, and they used this to lure us out! And I'll bet them Seers were controlled by slugs as well!" Tarqinder yelled. "Wow, the fun never stops does it?" Raiah groaned sarcastically. "So this is Turk-Indah?" Lady Vile asked. "Oh for Saradomin's sake, when will anyone get my name right?" Tarqinder yelled heading in the direction of the city. "You said he was a Dragon Slayer but I didn't think he'd be this bad tempered," Kroak noted. "Probably some form of mid-life crisis, I dunno. Anyway, what do you think we should do?" Tony asked. ---- In Ardougne, the citizens began to walk the streets, all of them a sickly yellow. They were all heading one way; Ardougne Palace. The Paladins had long since left to patrol Hemenster and the coast for the slugs, and Harmon was alone in his Palace, and he turned to a portrait of Lathas. "At least you knew what to do in a battle, even if you were insane," Harmon murmured. As banging rang out from below as the possessed tried to entered, a nasty feeling sat in his stomach. ---- Raef and Mark crept up the staircase to Sir Amik, they'd had to fight off one Knight so far as most were out patrolling the city now in order to trap more citizens who would become slaves of the sea slugs soon. The White Knight's Castle was in much darkness, unlike the rest of Falador which was burning bright with bonfires. Raef and Mark reached the top floor of the Castle and crept through to a room with two White Knights guarding Sir Amik Varze who was imprisoned. Mark and Raef killed them using rune darts and Mark's sword. "Good work Mr. Theobald," Raef noted. "And you, quite the master of darts aren't you?" Mark asked. "Well, I have been known to play darts very well since-" "Not wanting to ruin your conversation but could you please let me out?" Sir Amik asked angrily. "Where are the keys?" Mark asked. "One of those two Knights you killed had them, now hurry, we need to get rid of these foul molluscs before they destroy the city!" Mark found the keys and freed Sir Amik. ---- Harmon turned to see a horde of possessed citizens at his door. He stood there and looked directly at them. "You are here," Harmon said. "And you will join us, King Harmon," uttered one of the possessed. "I have no weapons, and I shan't kill my own citizens, whatever the case." "Then you are weak! And we will win!" "Then so be it, but I'm not going to run like a coward, and at least I can do some good this way." "What do you mean? You will become a part of our army!" "You do not know how I have helped." Then, the possessed marched forward on Harmon, the sea slugs on the humans looking straight at him through their hideous sunken eyes preparing to take him to join their leagues. Harmon did not move, and he stood there powerless as he became absorbed within the crowd... ---- Sir Amik, Sir Raef and Mark Theobald watched from the White Knight's Castle as Bruce wrestled with a Knight in hopes of extinguishing a bonfire, which was among the many that kept burning and burning and burning, with the smoke now covering Falador. "The whole city, it's being destroyed," Sir Amik said miserably. "The sea slugs are attacking Ardougne as well, and nothing can stop them," Mark noted. In the distance, Bruce managed to push the Knight on to a bonfire setting him alight. The Knight waved his arms in horror before collapsing on the floor, armour falling off. Bruce stood back in horror as the Knight burnt. "That's it! There is a way we can stop them and it's right under our eyes!" Raef yelled looking at the bonfires. "Brainstorm! What do we know can stop sea slugs?" "The Temple Knights have kept quiet about sea slugs, none of us here know a thing," Amik said. "Really? Well lucky you've got a travelling man here then good sirs! For I know! Sea slugs' victims pass out when exposed to heat, but the Knights have kept conscious because they're protected by all that armour! And that's why they imprisoned you and Tiffy! Because you both walk around with no helmets half the time and would pass out immediately!" Raef exclaimed, beaming with joy at his realization. "They've got Tiffy? Where'd they lock him up?" Amik asked. "Garden lodge in the Park," Mark said. "Well let's get to him!" "Not yet Amik, we have to stop these Knights and these fires, for these storms are being controlled by temperature changes and it also affects sea level, like Lumbridge Swamp which is currently going underwater. I wonder how the goblins are coping though, they probably all went to Draynor or somewhere-" "Raef! Cease your wittering! We must begin our plan of attack! Now you two, grabs as many burning torches as you can and put them to the Knights; there's no way of getting them back now!" Amik snapped as the group made their way towards the square. ---- Kroak and his team stealthily sneaked off. "Where are they going?" questioned Dancus. "They have unfinished business in Witchaven. Slugs. Why does it have to be slugs?" Tony groaned back, at the sight of some sickly-yellow people in Ardougne. ---- Tarqinder ran through the streets of Ardougne, much of it was deserted but he was still weary; expect the unexpected he thought to himself. Maybe all the sea slugs had gone to Falador, he thought, but he could not go there as he had nowhere to obtain runes from or the skill to start casting spells left, right and centre. Besides, Mark and Raef had all the Knights on their side, and with someone like Sir Amik in charge nothing could go wrong, Tarqinder convinced himself. "Harmon," he whispered to himself as he saw the possessed citizens storming the Palace. Without a second thought he charged straight at them with his sword in his hand and proceeded to kill the citizens as he charged through the crowd. A number lashed out at him in their zombie-like state, each sea slug trying to pounce on to him. "Go mine some rubium you slithering brutes!" Tarqinder exclaimed. "And that we shall do as soon as we control this world with the lord Sharkros," said one of the citizens. "So you're working with him? Part of the sea life army are you?" "We serve Mother Mallum, and she serves Sharkros." "Sharkros, the one trying to conquer the land?" "The cursed one who can only walk on the earth now." "Oh my Saradomin," Tarqinder whispered as he turned to see a victim he recognized. "King Harmon!" He yelled dashing to him. "We have the King now, and we have the Knights of Falador. We are many and we are strong." "I promise you now you damn slugs! And Mother Mallum and the lord Sharkros himself; if you harm any of my friends, especially Mark Theobald, then I promise I will kill your entire army and watch you burn in the fires of the Wilderness!" The possessed flinched slightly, and Tarqinder ran to King Harmon. "I told you to stay inside, I told you to protect yourself!" Tarqinder said sadly. He looked at Harmon sadly, but Harmon was no longer human, so he lifted his sword and prepared to kill him. "Wait! Stop Tarqinder!" Dancus yelled running towards him with Raiah in pursuit. "He's sea slug now, they all are!" Tarqinder snapped, keeping his distance from the advancing crowd. "You need heat to stop them! Use smoke and heat so they'll collapse!" Tarqinder felt in his pockets, and he felt his tinderbox which he used to light a torch in the Palace. As it sparked into life he pulled it from the wall and began to wave it in the faces of the crowd who edged back, and he then threw the tinderbox to Dancus and Raiah. "Use it!" Tarqinder yelled. Dancus and Raiah began lighting torches to create more fire and smoke which caused the crowd to collapse to the floor, and the sea slugs left the bodies and fled for the sea. Tarqinder began killing them all as they slithered away, while Dancus and Raiah ran to King Harmon who lay slumped on the floor. "It's too late for this lot, the sea slugs have left them now, they were nothing more than hosts by the time we got here," Raiah said sadly, closing Harmon's eyes. "Raiah, you have your potion, it can bring Harmon back," Tarqinder said. "I can't keep doing this, my supplies are limited," she replied, staring at Harmon sadly. "He is the best thing that happened to this city, and he's the only monarch on Gielinor to understand what is actually going on. Please Raiah! Revive him!" "I'm not sure if I should really, is it right to keep using necromancy to my advantage?" "Raiah, listen to me. Without him, nobody who treads upon the soil will believe us when he say what is happening. He's our only hope of defeating the sea life army." "He's right Raiah, and he's a fine man as well," Dancus added. "Fine then, but I'm not sure if there will be any side effects or unexpected changes," Raiah said, slightly annoyed as she pulled out a vial of Verto Fabrica Nox from her pocket. She poured it into Harmon's mouth and waited. "Well?" Tarqinder was impatient. "That's it? King Har-" Tarqinder was cut off as an explosion of shimmering golden light filled the room. And there he was; King Harmon lay on the floor. His breathing resumed. "King Harmon, you're alive," Tarqinder said. "So I am, what happened?" Harmon asked, his voice slightly stammering. "You were possessed by a sea slug, and when it left you, you died. We've brought you back using necromancy, but you're not a zombie or a skeleton, you've been brought back to full life." Harmon managed to lean upwards to survey the room full of dead citizens, tens of them all lying throughout the ground floor rooms of the Palace. "The citizens, they too were possessed. It all comes back to me now, I let them infect me, to help you, to give you more time to work out a plan," Harmon said. "Can you bring them back? Can you bring the citizens back?" "I'm sorry, your Majesty, but necromancy can be very dangerous when done to such a scale, it can have untold effects, so I can't risk doing it," Raiah said. "You've still got everyone out there though Harmon," Tarqinder said, pointing at the window where many concerned citizens were walking about outside, noticing it safe to come out. "My city, my precious city and all its citizens, I promised I'd look after them, and so I shall. It's about time the sea life army went public, then I'll be able to get things going," Harmon announced as he got to his feet. He headed to the door to speak to his citizens, but suddenly he clutched his stomach and collapsed on the floor. Tarqinder, Raiah and Dancus ran to him. "He's still got a pulse," Raiah noted. "And he's still breathing," Dancus added. "He's alive and well?" Tarqinder asked, slightly baffled by what had happened. "Sleep and rest, that's all he needs. Like I told you Tarqinder, it's just a minor side effect, it'll wear off in a few days," Raiah answered. "Days? He has a city to run! What will we do?" "Well how about we find a temporary replacement?" "Make that a temporary temporary replacement, he's listed as temporarily replacement for Lathas who is apparently experiencing trauma and being nursed back to health." "Where is he really?" "We left him in West Ardougne, let him get to know the city of his brother Tyras." "Right. So who can we use as a temporary temporary replacement then?" "I know just the man," Tarqinder grinned. "Could you teleport to Falador with me please? I'm not that good with magic, and I need someone to get someone back here. No offence, but I prefer more hands-on combat." "Okay then, off we go," Dancus said, waving to Raiah as he broke the group teleportation tablet beneath his feet. Raiah went to tend to Harmon and check how he was. ---- "Falador!" Dancus exclaimed as he and Tarqinder arrived in the city. The bonfires were all put out, and bodies littered the streets. "Hold on, I forgot, they've got a sea slug problem in here as well!" Tarqinder exclaimed. "Not anymore," Mark said, pointing at the deceased White Knights all lying on the floor around them. "Hello Dancus! You're alive again?" "Let's just say I was in the right place at the right time," Dancus noted. "All the White Knights are dead?" Tarqinder asked. "Apart from a few, including Sir Amik, Sir Tiffy and Sir Vyvin," Mark said, slightly upset. "He certainly is, now where's Sir Raef?" "He's helping to get Tiffy out of a garden lodge, should be back any minute now." "Right, so the two of you managed to take on a whole army?" "I'd like to say that, but no." "Hold on, where is Raiah's master?" Dancus asked worriedly. "He's fine, he's helping out Bruce Brysworth's friend; well I think she's more than his friend," Mark said. "Bruce is here?" Tarqinder asked. "Yes, and Jake, and his friend and his parents." "Quite the reunion I must say." "How's everyone back in Ardougne?" "Well Tony's gone off with his old friend and his friend's friend. Plus Dancus came to Ardougne with his cousin Raiah to help me, Tony and Harmon. Oh, and Harmon's just been brought back to life with a potion after being possessed by a sea slug." "Hold on, all this bringing back to life business, is it necromancy? The dark arts?" Mark asked curiously. "Anyway, moving on from that, there's Sir Raef now!" "Tarqinder! It is me Sir Raef, we have been victorious using nothing but fire and smoke. How is Ardougne by the way?" Raef asked. "It's fine, but Harmon's a bit under the weather, and we need a replacement for him, just for a few days. How about it?" "Tarqinder, is this the replacement you spoke of? A man with elegant dress sense?" Dancus asked. "And who might you be?" Raef asked. "Dancus Frumac, friend of Tarqinder and Mark." "Right. Now I haven't just got good dress sense, I'm also an explorer and a master of projectile weapons, took out a few sea slugs with my trusty darts. Oh, and I'm a good friend of King Harmon. Are you sure he's alright?" "Yes! Yes! He's fine, in fact, come and see him for yourself! Now Dancus, take him to Ardougne, and tell Raiah I'm staying here to help Mark for now, but I'll be back as soon as possible," Tarqinder said. "Right then, come on Raef! It's about time we got to Ardougne," Dancus said. "A master of magic? Well, I must say there aren't many wizards about Falador these days, mind you I suppose the increase in the cost of runes doesn't help-" Raef was cut off as he and Dancus teleported. "See you soon," Tarqinder grinned with a little wave. "Right then Mark, I think Tiffy needs to get up a new recruitment drive around here, all these Knights, what a waste of life." "So what now Tarqinder?" "We need to know the enemy Mark, and prepare these lands for problems yet to come," Tarqinder said as he put out a final flame from a fire with his shoe. ---- "Breach of protocols 911 and 666! Permission to attack the sea life requested!" Gara squawked, "Permission granted!" Lord Rax smiled, as the Fort Avias started to move, heading towards Falador... ---- In Ardougne, Dancus and Raef appeared in Ardougne Square and headed in the direction of the Palace. "Well Raef, welcome to your city," Dancus grinned. "Right then Mr. Frumac, let's get down to business," Raef said... Category:Gielinor stories Category:Gielinor Volume Two chapters